Admiration
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: She would deny it, but he could see it clearly in the way she prepared for battle. The way she stalked her prey and brought them to the slaughter sent his blood boiling. She would deny it, but he knew she enjoyed it more than she would let on…


**Admiration**

 **Sesshy's Mistress**

 **Summary: She would deny it, but he could see it clearly in the way she prepared for battle. The way she stalked her prey and brought them to the slaughter sent his blood boiling. She would deny it, but he knew she enjoyed it more than she would let on…**

 **Note: Why am I doing this? I have other shit to do, haha! I blame the song "Mz. Hyde" by Halestorm. The Lyrics most of which are dispersed through the fanfic, some in bold and other wording or phrases hidden in the paragraphs and/or dialogue… ENJOY!**

 **…**

* * *

...

" **In the daylight, I'm your sweetheart…  
A goody two-shoes…  
Prude is a work of art…"**

Sometimes Alucard couldn't help but to stand back and stare in admiration at her handiwork. At first glance, he had dismissed her as someone who would need protection, but he had been wrong. There was never any other time in his long, long life where he so enjoyed being proven wrong. His Little Light fought in the name of the Light and all that was good and pure, but he could sense the darkness within her, the very essence that fed on these battles. No matter how much she denied it, Alucard knew that Sailor Cosmos looked forward to the rush of battle and, to a certain extent, the powerful rush that came from sending her enemies back to hell.

" **But you don't know me…  
And soon you won't forget…  
Bad as can be, yeah…  
You know I'm not so innocent…"**

And she called him the monster?

Alucard couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned against a nearby building within an alley and used his supernatural powers to watch Cosmos announce her presence to the group of undead gathering in the streets around a helpless woman. The human had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was lucky for her that Cosmos had taken to performing solitary nightly patrols. When questioned on her nightly activities, Cosmos had brushed it off as taking some of the load off of others, but Alucard knew better.

" **Better beware I go bump in the night,  
Devil-may-care with a lust for life…"  
**

Cosmos could be quite the vindictive bitch when she wanted to be. So much for that fairytale princess! She didn't need rescuing as Cosmos could be just as wicked as any Vampire. Alucard found that to be her most attractive feature, among other things…

"… **A touch of wicked…  
A pinch of risqué…  
Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy…"**

Every molecule of Cosmos' body exuded confidence from years of honing her abilities. Enemy after enemy having fallen at her stiletto clad feet allowed her the rights to such confidence. Alucard would even go so far as to call her cocky if not a bit egotistical. The question was, would it lead to her downfall?

Pride was one of the seven deadly sins and Cosmos took great pride in what she did and how well she did it. Even as she stood under the light of a nearby street lamp, bathing in its fluorescent glow which only seemed to amplify the purity radiating from her pale form and pure white attire, he could see it. It was in the way she stood before her prey with her back straight, shoulders back, and grip on her staff tight and ready to attack.

" **And I know you can't resist this…  
You know you are so addicted….  
Boy you better run for your life!"**

Her back was currently to him, but he knew that in her silver eyes there would be a glint of satisfaction at finding more of them this night. Her voice was stern but he could sense the smug smile pulling at the edge of her lips. Alucard knew that she was already planning their demise and the rescues of the unfortunate human. Every necessary step and any and all possible complications were running through her mind. She was planning for every scenario and in each she would surface victorious.

Alucard felt a shiver of pure delight run through his form as the group of ten or so undead lunged towards her solitary form. Fighting alone and without backup this night like many other nights was another sign of how prideful she had become. With such great power and immortality to her name, it would come natural but could be problematic. Alucard had to wonder how long she could continue this solitary fight before she became overwhelmed.

It wouldn't be this night.

" **Better be scared, better be afraid…  
Now that the beast is out of her cage…"**

Alucard pushed away from the brick wall and moved to the opening off the alley. He stayed in the shadows, a silent observer to the dance of death and despair taking place in the street before him. What a beautiful dance it was to behold. The staff in her hand transformed into the Scythe he had become all too familiar with over the years. While the weapon was one that belonged to one of her protectors, a persona of much darker nature, Alucard couldn't help but admire how that devilish blade complimented her form during fights such as this.

An angel of death dressed in pure white who would finish the battle speckled in the blood of her enemies. One by one the enemy fell as Cosmos danced around their attacks, seeming to flow effortlessly through the space between them before swinging her scythe down upon them. The blade seemed to sing as it cut through the air before meeting the flesh of her enemies, easily cutting through it.

Her weapon was her instrument whose melody she danced to this night. Alucard's eyes were now glowing blood red as a different kind of shiver consumed his form. It was a tremor of excitement mixed with the urge to join her in this dance of death. Yin and Yang. Knowingly or not, her very essence called to his and, unlike her, he was more than happy to respond to that calling—that need…

" **..Say hello to something scary…  
Just give in and you won't be sorry…"**

Alucard reached into his jacket to retrieve his weapon. With a quick flick of his wrist, he took aim and released a solitary shot which made perfect contact with the head of his target. Blood, brains, and bone went splaying in every direction from the impact of the specialized bullet to the undead's brain.

"… **Put on the blindfold  
There's no way to be sure…  
Which girl you'll get tonight.."**

"What the hell?!" Cosmos demanded as she reached to wipe away some of the mess that had spattered on her neck and chest. That had been the last of them, one she had not noticed from the alley across the street. While he was sure she would have taken care of it in time, Alucard enjoyed getting under her skin and interfering with her kills was one way of doing it.

"So greedy," Alucard grinned wider while storing his gun once more before walking into the light of the open area. "I thought you were against killing?" He lifted his hand to point at his right cheek, motioning to a large splatter of congealed blood clinging to her own. Those silver eyes narrowed upon him in annoyance as she lifted a hand to rub away the blood.

"I am," Cosmos stated while turning her attention to the human who continued to scream in fear from her fetal position on the ground.

"Your mess would attest differently," Alucard spoke in amusement while giving a nearby decapitated head a nudge with his foot.

"It's not the same—"

"You sing a different tune now than when I first met you. I wonder why that is?" Red eyes gleamed in the shadows cast by his fedora.

"Don't you have somewhere better to be than out stalking me?" Cosmos snapped. Between the non-stop screaming of the girl and that smug grin from Alucard, Cosmos was about ready to explode with frustration. "Will you stop that incessant screaming?! You are not hurt, but if you continue to lay there another horde may come to devour you." It took every ounce of effort to state that as calmly and politely as possible. Cosmos knew there was an annoyed bite to her tone, though.

" **Welcome to my evil side…  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde…"**

"Tsk, tsk," Alucard admonished while drawing her attention away from the trembling human who was now on the verge losing consciousness from the shock of her current predicament. "I thought Princesses were supposed to be composed and well mannered?"

"Fuck you!" Cosmos snapped while slashing her glaive in his direction. The move was one of annoyance meant to send him away, but he merely ducked the blade and moved to be directly in front of her. His larger hand secured the wrist which wielded that deadly blade. The other slid up the back of her neck to weave his fingers in her long longs of tightly bound silver hair. Alucard enjoyed watching the look of discomfort flash across her fair features caused a painful tug at her scalp which was only further intensified as he gripped her hair to tilt her head back. Blazing blood red clashed with glowing silver as Alucard pushed his body against her.

In this position his larger frame cast a shadow over her smaller one. Never one to let an opportunity pass him by, Alucard allowed his shadows to take life and caress her form, pressing her further against him as they crawled their way up and over her body.

"This game you play is becoming quite tiresome and very annoying," Cosmos growled as she fought against his hold. His grip on her wrist instinctively squeezed tighter until she had no choice but to relinquish her weapon. Upon losing contact with her skin, it dissolved before hitting the ground.

"I must disagree with you," Alucard abandoned her wrist to instead embrace her around the waist, all but lifting her from the ground and making her form slide up and against his. "I find it quite entertaining."

"Fuck—"

"Me?" Alucard chuckled as she sputtered in outrage. "Oh I would love nothing more than that, Little Light…" With that said, Alucard's shadows encased them both just as Serenity was preparing to retaliate.

" **Say hello to something scary…  
The Monster in your bed…  
Just give in and you won't be sorry…"**

 **…**

* * *

 **...**

 **I don't like where I ended this…**

 **I feel like I ended it to where I could give you another piece since something seems to be missing. Yet, I don't plan to do that, sorry! I may tweak this later to make a better ending. OR, I may one day give you a second part. Miracles do happen, ya know?**

 **LOL**

 **SM**

 **RxR**


End file.
